Hannah Shepard's Vacation
by ShippingFicsGalore
Summary: Admiral Hackett is letting Shepard's mother stay on her ship for two weeks just so they can spend some time together. However when Hannah boards and sees Liara T'Soni for the first time, she gains a new motive. (Sorry if the summary sounds bad but it's my first fanfiction.)
1. Chapter 1 First Contact

Shepard had recently received the email from Hackett. Her mother, Hannah Shepard, had been granted to take a "vacation" if you could even call it that on the Normandy. The main reason was so Shepard could see her mother again and vice versa because of the Reaper War. It would be for two weeks and then Shepard's mom would go back to her ship and continue her duties. Hannah's ship docked with the Normandy and Hannah came aboard.

The crew of the Normandy was there to greet her. She walked toward them and she and her daughter immediately pulled each other into a fierce hug. Hannah Shepard was slightly taller than her daughter and like her daughter she had dyed red hair. She was medium sized when it came to a body, not to skinny and not fat at all.

"It's so great to see you mom!" said Shepard as she hugged her mother.

"It's great to see you too honey, I haven't seen you in so long." she said as the parted.

"Well at least we get to see each other now." said Shepard.

Hannah Shepard walked around the greeting party, shaking hands with everyone. She shook hands with Specialist Traynor, Garrus, Joker, EDI, the whole crew, after a tiny bit she shook hands with Liara, the last in the line.

"Dr. T'Soni, Shepard's told me all about you too" she said as she gave Liara's hand a shake.

"Let me show you where you'll be sleeping mom." said Shepard.

"I already know I'll be sleeping in the crew quarters honey." said Hannah.

"Yeah I know but I'd still like to show you." said Shepard as she pointed to elevator.

"Alright, bye everyone." said Hannah as she followed Shepard towards the elevator. Just before she left to follow Shepard though, Liara swore she saw Shepard's mother wink at her. She figured she must have been seeing things but she felt a tiny bit uneasy.


	2. Chapter 2 Getting to know eachother

The next day Liara was in her quarters, going through all the things she would be going through today. The door opened and Liara responded to it normally thinking it was Shepard.

"Hello Shepard, maybe we could talk another time I," she began.

"Hello Liara," Hannah Shepard responded.

"Oh, admiral," answered Liara, surprised.

"Please call me Hannah." she replied.

"Alright, sorry Hannah I was expecting your daughter." said Liara.

"It's alright, I just came here to get too know the crew." said Hannah.

"Ok, I guess my work can wait." said Liara.

Truthfully Liara didn't know why she accepted the invitation to chat, maybe it was because Hannah would only be here for two weeks, for whatever reason they started to talk.

"So, tell me about yourself." said Hannah.

"Well, what would you like to know?" asked Liara.

"Tell me a little about your past." said Hannah.

"Alright then, I was born and grew up on Thessia and I," Liara talked on about her history for a while, when she was finally finished Hannah asked another question.

"So tell me Liara, any relationships?" asked Hannah, smiling.

"Oh, um…" stuttered Liara, surprised at the sudden question.

"Are you alright?" asked Hannah.

"Yes, just a bit startled by the question that's all." said Liara.

"Oh that's alright you don't have to answer if you don't want to." said Hannah.

"No don't apologize, I've never really had a "relationship" with someone before." said Liara.

"I see, well then what are all these computers here for?" asked Hannah.

"I assumed Shepard told you." said Liara.

"No she didn't, guess it must have slipped her mind." said Hannah.

Liara thought, however, that is was because Shepard was afraid of letting slip to an alliance admiral that Liara was the Shadow Broker. This was Shepard's mother though, she could be trusted.

"Well, you see, I am… um… how do I put this? I'm the Shadow Broker. However I use my methods only for good nothing just for my own personal gain…" Liara said, quickly telling Hannah the facts so she wouldn't mistake her for a horrible person.

"It's alright Liara it's alright, I'm fine with you being the Shadow Broker, from what my daughters told me you wouldn't do anything like that." said Hannah.

"Thank goodness, I was worried that you would think…" continued Liara

"Calm down Liara, I wouldn't think any of that." said Hannah.

"Thank you, Hannah, I'm glad you understand." said Liara.

"Of course I would understand, well I guess I should get back to it then, bye." said Hannah.

With that, Hannah Shepard walked out the door. However Liara noticed there seemed to be a little skip in her step.


End file.
